Initiate God Mode
by Kesomon
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: All of Kevin's knowledge and memories are downloaded into Sam's mind when the Sirens sync his Identity Disk. Clu doesn't know what he's started. Now a Universe!
1. Initiate God Mode

**Initiate God Mode  
**Fandom: Tron

_Kinkmeme Fill: Kevin Flynn left behind a master command line buried deep in the programming of the Grid. When Sam is suited up by the Sirens and his identity disk is plugged in, the command line activates, flooding Sam's mind with all the data Kevin's disk contains up to that present point, including memories of what's happened and all the knowledge of how to use User skills. Sam proceeds to kick digital ass and take digital name._

A/N: Another self-fill prompt oneshot written by hand on paper at 1:30am. I do not plan to expand this unless I dream up more ideas, but you're welcome to adopt this and expand it yourself if you become inspired. Just send me a message.

**Ooo-oOo-ooO**

The woman – program? – nods to the other, and then something is slotted into place between his shoulders, and then-

Sam felt himself jerk involuntarily as something deep inside him unlocked. Across his vision, like a midair holograph off of Star Trek, words scrolled at eye level:

_ ~ user-SamFlynn recognized_

_ ~ i-disk copying backup data_

_ ~ i-disk synchronized_

_ ~ activate file transfer hac-mem-fln?_

"Uh…" Sam squinted, confused. It was a code interface, he understood that much. But how was he supposed to input anything? "Yes?"

_ ~ command received_

That seemed to do the trick.

_~ copying masterkey-flynn to i-disk directory – progress 0%_

_Wait, what?_

And the world went white.

Sam bent double on the armory platform clutching his head as a torrent (no pun intended) of information flooded his synapses. Knowledge of the grid; maps, info, names, places, timestamps, program identifications and functions; lists of abilities and how to wield them, both as Program and User; memories of over a thousand cycles. Clu. Tron. Rinzler. Quorra. Castor. Zuse. Anon. Gibson. Abraxus. The Sea. The Coup. The Uprising. The waiting. _DAD_.

It was too much; he screamed, his circuits flickering unsteadily, dim one moment and blindingly white the next.

And then he started to laugh.

The Sirens – he knew what they were called now, what their function was, how freaked out they must be watching him go essentially nuts – backed away from him in fear. Sam paid them little attention. He was lost in a sea of data. Everything his father had done and made and experienced, backed up to an ingenious hidden cache that only Sam or Alan Bradley could access. He'd intended it as a legacy, an introduction to the Grid and its history in just such an event, to give them an edge if they were ported in without warning.

He was partly right.

Because Sam was one of the Y Generation.

Because Sam had grown up nurtured by Alan Bradley, Encom's best programmer, who sat in the seat of power at one of the largest technology moguls of the modern age, during an era of massive technological advances and digital growth.

Because Sam had spent the better part of his troubled teenage years under the tutelage of ZackAttack and IsolatedThinker, cracking encryptions and hacking Encom servers before breakfast.

Because for all its advanced appearance and sophistication and incredible existence, the Grid was old. He'd taken apart the code of video games more complex than what Kevin had constructed here.

Sam grinned, the expression manic and fever-bright as he lifted his hands to the air, a conductor on a stage. His fingertips crackled with energy and potential.

"Game on, Clu," he muttered as he summoned a lightscreen to existence in front of him and calling up Rinzler's last known location – which happened to be rapidly approaching the armory, probably summoned by the Sirens.

"Time you learned what _real_ User power can do."


	2. Rinzler, Pwned

**Rinzler, Pwned  
**Part 2 of GM-U

Summary: GodMode!Sam is on the Disk Wars arena facing Rinzler. The title says it all, really.

A/N: For winzler, who wanted me to expand on GodMode!Sam. Enjoy!

**Ooo-oOo-ooO**

Sam deflected a disk with his own and dodged another as Rinzler hammered his assault. The crowd's feverish roar had gone quiet some time ago as the Games champion continued to be repelled, all without Sam ever launching a counter-offensive. Sam grinned, a feral smile, as he felt the arena code shift, and he was off and running for the wall even before the gravity started to change. He didn't want to derezz Rinzler, oh no. He needed him functional.

The User pushed off the wall and flipped the last few feet to the arena ceiling, now the floor, and marveled at how easily these acrobatics came to him here. In his world, he was by no means inflexible, but this was something else.

The screaming whine of his opponent's dual blades came buzzing in from overhead and Sam pushed a little User-power into the floor. Abruptly, the gravity flipped, sending a startled Rinzler flying in the opposite direction, while Sam twisted off the ceiling and landed neatly.

"Y'know, this has been fun and all, but," Sam said, panting for breath as he stalked towards the fallen program, "I'm really on a schedule here, so -" He leaned back as Rinzler took a swipe at him, grabbed the disk by the blade, and wrenched it from the program's grasp. Then, while the enforcer was still staring at him in shock, he twisted and delivered a solid kick to the crimson T that sent the program slamming back into the arena floor, backed by a little User power.

"Down, boy," he admonished, leaning down to scoop up the second disk and locking them together. Then, closing his eyes, he held the joined disks in hand and willed the code to life.

A geodesic sphere, like a miniaturized Epcot dome, materialized in the center of his prize. Sam clucked his tongue and whistled lightly. "Wow, Tron, Get-a-Clu really did a number on this. Alan would be so pissed." He flicked at the damaged code with a negligent wave, sending it scattering into the ether, and filled the holes with another wave of his fingers. It was easy, really; thanks to long summers learning from Alan, he knew Tron's code like the back of his hand. Without ceremony he strode over to the fallen enforcer and shoved the disks into place, locking them tight.

The Enforcer of the Grid convulsed as though Sam had tazed him, back arching as the rumbling purr became a shrill, screaming whirr. His red circuits guttered, flickered, and died, and he slumped motionless against the floor. Then, like a system rebooting, one by one the circuits came back online, them and many others that had been dampened by Clu and Kevin's tampering, shining a brilliant blue.

The program lay there for a minute, dazed, and then started scrabbling at his helmet in panic. His fingers caught the retractor at the back and the helmet collapsed. Tron gave a whooping gasp of fresh air, then another. He was still laying there in shock and disbelief when Sam leaned over him, a quite curious look upon his face.

"Interesting. I knew you looked like Alan, but it's one thing to see it in Dad's memories and another to see it in person." The User smiled. "You okay, Tron?"

Tron stared up at him in astonishment and somewhat fearful awe. "U…User."

"Yup," Sam confirmed brightly, and offered a hand. Tron grabbed it, and was hauled to his feet, still stunned and staring. "In the digital flesh, so to speak. Sorry I was so rough on you back there; I was trying not to derezz you, but man, you were, like, a crazy jumping spider. Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris wrapped in a package of Peter Parker. Those were some seriously awesome moves."

The security program looked confused at the analogy.

"Ah, never mind," Sam said, waving it away and clapping a hand to the program's shoulder, careful to avoid some of the new circuit lines that had appeared. "I think we've got bigger fish to fry." He glanced away, smirking, at the utterly silent stadium, and then up to the command ship.

_Your move, Clu._


End file.
